Eruptodon
|Source = Franchise}} The Eruptodon is a large Boulder Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Description Physical Appearance Egg An Eruptodon egg, as seen in "Out of the Frying Pan", is oval and is dark colored. In order to hatch, it requires to be completely sunk under lava, which is the Eruptodon's main food source. In ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, the egg appears to be identical to the one seen in the show. However, in School of Dragons, the egg is yellow with bright red plates, which somehow resemble the color of lava. It also appears to have small bits of gravel on one side. Hatchling to Adult Eruptodons are large dragons, in fact among the largest species introduced in the Dragons: Race to the Edge series, that have a round body and quite a long tail. Their wings are quite large and their heads are as big as their bodies. Their front legs are very small compared to their hind legs and they have several big, spiky lobes along their backs and tails. Its body is covered with thick spineless, volcanic rock armor made of cooled lava. Its eyes are protected by welder goggle-type lenses to help withstand the intense heat. Titan Wing Titan Wing Eruptodons increase a lot in size and have a considerable larger mouth. Their skin glows with a yellow color constantly, while their plates turn into dark orange. Their mouths glow brighter than their skin and their tongues turn yellow. Their dorsal and tail spikes become bigger, but remain the same color. Their eyes become pupilless and glow yellow, like the rest of their bodies. Abilities Lava-Proof Skin Due to its lava-proof hide, the Eruptodon can live inside a volcano without being harmed. The eyes of the Eruptodon are surrounded by rocky armor, protecting them from being burned in its volcano home. Strength and Stamina The Eruptodon has been shown to be very strong, as the Great Protector was capable of lifting the heavy metal Diving Bell as well as the weight of Throk inside of it, despite her already being weakened after laying an egg. Eruptodons appear to have a high level of stamina, as the Great Protector was able to fly from Caldera Cay to Vanaheim without stopping despite her old age. Heat-Resistant Saliva The saliva of the Eruptodon is extremely resistant to heat, and it can be used to protect people who are trying to enter a volcano like the one on Caldera Cay. Firepower The Eruptodon's fire comes from the lava that it eats. It fires this lava in a series of molten fireballs. These fireballs can cool down into hot rocks and can even construct a path that can be walked upon, albeit painfully, as seen in "Saving Shattermaster". It's very likely that when the Eruptodon fires its balls of lava, the lava mixes with the Eruptodon's heat-resistant saliva, which can be the reason why its lava blasts can be cooled down to form hot rocks very quickly. Digging The Eruptodon is capable of digging into the crust of a dormant volcano in order to access the lava within, using its powerful jaws to smash rocks. Due to this, Eruptodons can cause dormant volcanoes to erupt. However, this can only happen if an Eruptodon enters a feeding frenzy, as the dragon is desperate to reach a food source. Lava Eating The Eruptodon's main food source is lava. Because of this, it is able to stop volcanic eruptions by eating the lava and keeping the volcano stable. Even baby Eruptodons have been shown to be capable of doing this. It is due to this ability that the Eruptodon is worshiped by the Defenders of the Wing. Glowing As stated in Rise of Berk, the Eruptodon's skin glows when its body temperature is very high, usually when it charges powerful attacks. Its skin glows in the color of lava while the plates remain opaque. The brighter the skin glows, the more powerful the attack is. Weaknesses If an Eruptodon does not consume lava for a long period of time, it will die. After having gone for a few days without eating on Viggo's ship, the Eruptodon became desperate and tried to disrupt a dormant volcano in a frenzy. The Eruptodon only produces one egg during its lifetime. This could cripple the species, as it would make their population very small. It probably reproduces asexually, as it is a very rare and rather sedentary dragon. In addition to this, the Eruptodon on Caldera Cay is referred to as male until laying its egg and is referred to as female after. If the egg of an Eruptodon is not immersed in lava like the kind inside the volcano on Caldera Cay, it will harden until it is like stone and the baby inside will die. Behavior and Personality The Eruptodon is the first known dragon species to eat lava. It prevents volcanic eruptions by residing in the magma vent of a volcano and eating overflowing lava. As such, Mala and her people worship this dragon for protecting their village. She mentions that the Eruptodon never allows the lava to flow too far down, hinting that the dragon may have a protective streak over the whole island. It is not actually just a passive protector, however, as it actively rescues Throk when he is trapped in the lava with Hiccup's Diving Bell. If an Eruptodon has not eaten for a long period of time, it will go into a feeding frenzy and will eat any lava it can find. If it can not find any, it will die. It does not require an active volcano to eat, as, if sufficiently motivated, it will tunnel into dormant volcanoes to access the lava, causing them to erupt in the process. Nothing, except lava in another direction, will stop them once they are in a feeding frenzy. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 3 First mentioned in "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1", the only Eruptodon known to exist was found on Caldera Cay, an island ruled by Queen Mala of the Defenders of the Wing. It was known as the Great Protector. However, it was taken by the Dragon Hunters when Mala was interrogating Hiccup and his group. Season 4 In "Defenders of the Wing, Part 2", the Great Protector (a female Eruptodon) was captured by Viggo and Ryker. She was aggressive at first, then became more interested in her own survival. Mala was worried about the Eruptodon, saying that Eruptodons must constantly eat lava, or else they will starve to death. However, Viggo planned to use the dragon to destroy Dragon's Edge by having her feed on the lava of the Edge's dormant volcano to cause an eruption. Fortunately, Mala and the riders arrived in time to stop her before she could produce a volcanic eruption by feeding her with Gronckle lava and got her back to Caldera Cay. In "Out of the Frying Pan", the Great Protector laid an egg, which was taken by Hiccup, Mala and Fishlegs inside the volcano. The egg later hatched into the New Protector in "Shell Shocked, Part 1". The baby was taken to Dragon's Edge for protection during the Shellfire's attacks on Caldera Cay. The Eruptodon helped in stopping the island's volcano from erupting, after which it was returned to the Defenders of the Wing. Season 5 While tracking the Great Protector to Vanaheim, Fishlegs used his Eruptodon dragon card to find out the stats of the giant dragon, especially the speed. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Eruptodon as a species was introduced in this game in the Valentine update of 2019. However, the individuals Magmadon and Coaldron were introduced in the game two years earlier. School of Dragons The dragon made its first physical appearance in this game, during ''Return to Dragon Island expansion pack. ''Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Though the Eruptodon doesn't appear in this game, an Eruptodon scale does. It is an artifact Scribbler finds on the island of Bitterthorn Brig. He can use it to upgrade his hammer at Gobber's "pop-up" forge on Havenholme to the 'Ironbreaker'. Trivia * The official measurements given by DreamWorks Animation do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within ''Dragons: Race to the Edge. Based on the Model Sheet for the Eruptodon along side other known dragons in the series such as the Toothless, this dragon should 84 feet (25,6 meters) long, 44 feet 6 inches feet (13,56 meters) tall, and have a Wingspan of 125 feet and 2 inches (38,15 meters). *The Eruptodon is the only dragon (not created in a video game) which makes its first physical appearance in a game before it does in the show. *The Eruptodon’s armored physiology and bipedal locomotions are quite similar to a pangolin’s. *The Eruptodon is very phoenix-like because of the way it lives for generations then lays a single egg before it dies. **This and the Dragon Hunters would be the top contributors to making it an endangered species. *The Eruptodon is similar to the Fire Dragon from the book How to Twist a Dragon's Tale, as it is a giant, volcano-dwelling dragon whose egg can only hatch once it is immersed in lava. *The Eruptodon's roars are modified big cat snarls and growls. References Site Navigation Category:Boulder Class Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Large Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragon Species